on dit que les contraires s'attirent
by ylg
Summary: drabbles X2 :: 1ère vignette : Bobby, StJohn. le feu et la glace. 2e et 3e vignettes : Xavier et Magnus... des histoires d'uniformes et de prisons. 4e: Pyro sans Bobby mais avec Mystique : substitut. 5e: Xavier et Magneto, jeux. 6e: Bobby/Johnny, feu et glace. MàJ, 7e: Xavier/Magneto, comme des scènes coupées. ::slash, het, gen::
1. BobbyJohnny, contraires

**Titre** : on dit que les contraires s'attirent  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-Men (films, enfin surtout le II)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Bobby Drake, St-John Allerdyce (Iceman/Pyro)  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : à la base, des gens de la maison de Marvel, et pour le film, je n'en sais rien. m'enfin bon, je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette petite fic sans prétention...

200 mots pile.

oOo

Saint-John Allerdyce, Johnny Boy, Pyro le magnifique, l'autre espèce de pyromane sans cervelle, tête brûlée –"tu te crois mieux, he, pauv' givré ?"- il passe son temps à le chercher, et il le lui rend bien. C'est que, ça semble incroyable qu'ils se soient trouvés, en premier lieu : le Feu et la Glace, opposés et complémentaires ; ils ont toujours besoin de se mesurer l'un à l'autre.  
Pas qu'ils se détestent, bien au contraire. Leur petite rivalité les rapproche plus que l'amitié qui unirait n'importe quels autres garçons de leur âge. (Ils dézingueront celle qui osera avancer qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs : non mais he, ils ne croient pas à ces trucs de gonzesses !)

Et parfois, Bobby se demande, la chaleur qu'il ressent quand ils s'affrontent, la fièvre qui court dans ses veines malgré son contrôle du froid, est-ce bien un effet des pouvoirs de Johnny ? ça ne peut pas venir de lui-même, n'est-ce pas…  
Il se rassure quand ils se frôlent et que Johnny frissonne : oui, ça ne peut être qu'une histoire de pouvoir. Bien sûr… Mais alors, pourquoi Johnny lui aussi a-t-il l'air d'avoir trop chaud ?


	2. Xavier, Magneto, compromis

**Titre : **compromis  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X-Men  
** Personnages/**Couple : Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr-Magnus-Magneto  
** Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Marvel. Et 20th Century Fox pour le film, aussi ? je ne sais plus...

**Prompt :** "compromis"  
pour Nelja  
Timeline : des années en arrière.  
250 mots

&

Magnus voulait quelque chose de coloré, des contrastes visuels, une matière moderne. Charles refusait mordicus le spandex et les couleurs criardes. Le principe de l'uniforme, pour lui, c'était de mettre tous les élèves sur un pied d'égalité.  
« Mais pas que, soutenait Magnus : le costume transmet aussi un message. Nous avons des pouvoirs spéciaux, nous sommes là pour les utiliser. À bon escient, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il. Difficile de se poser en héros quand on ressemble à… fais voir ton modèle ? ...à une chorale de lycée. »  
Xavier s'étrangla : « "Une chorale" ! Erik, enfin ! »

Après maints et maints remaniements, ils aboutirent finalement à un design acceptable par tous deux, mais qui ne ressemblait plus à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre souhaitait.Pour Magnus, ça faisait deux frustrés :  
« C'est mieux qu'un pleinement content et un totalement insatisfait, ça ?  
-Je ne suis pas insatisfait. Je cherche le compromis. C'est comme ça que les choses marchent, dans la vie.  
-Et si ce compromis ne plaît pas aux élèves ? ça fera _beaucoup_ d'insatisfaits.  
-Que proposes-tu, alors, de les laisser choisir eux-mêmes ? pour qu'on se retrouve avec du doré, des rayures psychédéliques, des capes, que sais-je encore ?  
-Très bien, _impose_-leur ton noir uniforme sans leur laisser le choix.  
-Erik, soupira Charles, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance comment ils réagiront, ces enfants. Au besoin, s'ils ont des remarques à émettre, on avisera à ce moment, avec eux. »

&

...parce qu'Erik et Charles qui parlent de fonder leur école pour jeunes mutants, ça fait trooop couple de jeunes mariés qui discutent des prénoms et des couleurs de la chambre de leur futur premier bébé. Comme les amoureux qui s'bécotent sur les bancs publics, lalala 8D


	3. MagnetoXavier, visite

**Titre** : visite conjugale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-Men (le film) & X-2  
**Personnages/Couple **: Charles Xavier, 'Magneto' Erik Lehnsherr  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel, 20th Century Fox

**Prompt** : Une conversation dans la prison, entre les deux films  
Pour Nelja  
333 mots

oOo

« Ça n'était pas gentil de ta part, Charles, de me faire arrêter, reproche Magneto à son vieil ami la première fois qu'ils se revoient après « l'incident » de la Statue de la Liberté.  
-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en liberté après ce que tu as fait, Erik. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
-Blablabla, tu vas encore me ressortir ton discours sur ma soi-disant dangerosité et la divergence entre nos méthodes. Épargne ta salive, j'en ai déjà entendu chaque variation bien des fois. »

Si Xavier s'étonne qu'il ne lui rappelle pas qu'à une époque, ils ne divergeaient pas tant que ça, il ne le montre pas. Magneto le toise sur toute sa hauteur et détaille le fauteuil roulant en plastique.  
« Je suis flatté que tu te sois offert une nouvelle voiture juste pour venir me voir. M'as-tu apporté un cadeau, aussi ?  
-J'aurais pensé que ma présence suffirait, » émet Xavier, pince-sans-rire. Magneto sourit presque à la plaisanterie.

« Et pour me tenir compagnie quand tu seras reparti, y as-tu pensé ? »  
Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'un trait d'esprit en réponse, il enchaîne : « C'est _cela_ que je te reproche. M'avoir condamné à l'ennui. L'enfermement interminable dans une cage sans repère, sans espace et sans temps. Le principe de la… punition.  
-Tu sais pourquoi tu te trouves là.  
-Oui : parce que tu es trop lâche pour me tuer, Charles. Tu as toujours été trop lâche. Tes idées de non-violence ne sont que de faux prétextes. »

Le Professeur reste digne sous l'insulte, mais s'en trouve blessé tout de même.  
« T'obstiner à me garder en vie malgré les crimes que tu me reproches… je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est cet indécrottable optimisme qui te fait espérer qu'un jour, je me plierai à tes vues, ou si c'est de la cruauté délibérée et si tu te donnes l'illusion de me garder à ta merci. »


	4. Pyro, Mystique, passer le temps

**Titre : **Pour passer le temps...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **X-Men the Movie – X2  
**Personnages/Couples : **'Pyro' St-John Allerdyce x 'Mystique' Raven Darkhölme ; suggestion de John/Bobby  
**Genre : **tâtonnements  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post X-2, et même s'il est sorti depuis je n'ai jamais vu X-3 mais je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire.  
**Avertissement : **bored!sex  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

John, non, pardon, _Pyro_, c'est Pyro son nom maintenant, s'ennuie. Il pensait qu'en rejoignant Magneto, il agirait pour les droits des Mutants en théorie, et pour lui-même en pratique. Enfin, qu'ils feraient quelque chose, quoi. Au lieu de cela… ils attendent. Et attendent. Et attendent encore.  
Mystique disparaît à l'occasion. Ses pouvoirs sont utiles pour les coups fourrés et c'est de ça dont Magneto a besoin. Mais lui ? pour ainsi dire rien. De loin en loin, on lui permet un vague coup d'éclat. _Parfois_, ils s'autorisent une action spectaculaire. Et c'est tout.  
Pour passer le temps et distraire son ennui, quand elle est là, Mystique lui propose certains jeux. La première fois, pris de court, il est tenté de refuser. Puis finalement…

Sous sa véritable apparence, cette femme est un négatif de ce qu'il cherche. Intérieurement, il la soupçonne d'être aussi l'inverse de ses anciens amis. Et elle peut prendre à volonté leur apparence, même pas pour se jouer de lui ni pour soulager ses fantômes, non, juste comme ça.  
Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, décide-t-il. Et quand bien même ? ça ne regarde que lui. Il accepte le jeu.


	5. Xavier et Magneto, affrontements

**Titre** : le seul endroit où ils peuvent encore s'affronter  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X-Men the movie, 2  
**Personnages/Couple** : Charles Xavier & 'Magneto' Erik Lehnsherr  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel & Fox

**Prompt** : « - C'est lui qui joue Charles. »  
d'après Modocanis, sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
recyclage de prénoms et presque de fandom au passage !

**Note** : peut se prolonger par un one-shot plus long, _Meilleurs ennemis_ (à venir bientôt)**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Qui joue, Charles ?  
- C'est ton tour. »

L'échiquier se déploie devant eux. Pendant le long, trop long intervalle depuis la dernière visite de Xavier, Magneto l'a contemplé tous les jours, sans jamais y toucher. À force de recréer les coups passés, il se demande s'ils ne mélangent pas et n'était plus sûr de qui avait joué en dernier. Mais puisque Charles lui assure que l'honneur d'entamer la seconde manche lui revient, il tend la main vers les pièces et déplace son cavalier.

« Un mouvement audacieux, commente Xavier.  
- Et cela te surprend ?  
- Pas en soi, non.  
- Attends de voir la suite. »


	6. BobbyJohnny, pimenté

**Titre** : des trucs _fancy_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X-Men le film (II)  
**Couple** : Bobby x Johnny  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel & WB

**Prompt **: « Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations." »  
d'après Mimi-chan  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Avertissement** : kinky!**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations opposées. Et quand elles se rejoignent, quelles étincelles elles créent !  
St-John n'est capable que de manipuler du feu déjà existant, pas de le créer ex-nihilo et pas de faire n'importe quoi avec la température de n'importe quel objet, mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Et Bobby jurerait que ses lèvres, ses mains sont plus chaudes que celles de n'importe qui d'autre.

Ils ont exploré à fond le coup du glaçon. Maintenant, ils se proposent de tordre la flamme d'une bougie et de jouer avec la cire.


	7. XavierMagneto, 10 extraits coupés

**Titre : **Ils étaient pour ainsi dire mariés  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **X-Men  
**Personnages/Couple : **Charles Xavier/Magneto  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Flo Nelja (septembre '09)  
**Continuité : **inclassable, mais comme je suppose que ça a plus de chance de trouver lecteurs parmi les films , que j'ai ce recueil tout prêt à l'accueillir, et que vu le format bizarre je n'oserais pas le poster à part tout seul... (note, la prochaine ficlet devrait être plus normale)  
**Nombre de mots : **225 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Je suis désolé, mon vieil ami, mais nos routes se séparent là. »  
(15)

2. AU:  
« Peut-être... si on se montre des tyrans _vraiment_ éclairés, si on est assez responsables, on peut prendre en main la mutanité à nous deux ? Pour le plus grand bien des humains comme des mutants... »  
(35)

3. Crack:  
« Tu as envoyé tous tes élèves en mission bidon aux quatre coins de la planète, voire de l'univers, pour m'accorder une après-midi où personne ne viendra nous déranger ? Charles, tu sais que c'est la première étape dans la spirale « je veux contrôler le monde et le plier à mes envies » ? »  
(50)

4. Crossover: [Harry Potter]  
« Excusez-moi, mais nous essayons d'avoir un duel pour la définition de Pour le Plus Grand Bien et pour l'avenir des humains basiques et de ceux spécialement doués ; vous pourriez aller tenir le vôtre un petit peu plus loin ? Merci. »  
(40)

5. 1ère fois:  
_Ne dis rien. Je sais._  
(o5)

6. Fluff:  
Mariés, une maison immense, et combien d'enfants à charge ?  
(10)

7. Humour:  
« Je viens te faire évader.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non. En tout cas, pas physiquement. »  
(10)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Je sais, je sais, tu souhaitais ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Mais tu n'es pas Dieu. Ni moi non plus. Nous sommes juste... vivants. »  
(25)

9. Smut:  
Il y a quelque chose d'irrésistible, un courant qui passe, comme une aura qui l'enveloppe est-ce cela qu'on appelle le « magnétisme animal » ?  
(25)

10. UST:  
Il y a des fois où on se demande pourquoi ces deux là font exprès de s'affronter, et de s'épargner mutuellement ensuite.  
(20)


End file.
